Flashback
by MissKaulitz483
Summary: Historia relacionada con Me da igual y Los Malaventurados no lloran. Esta es la historia de lo que llevo a los Kaulitz a el suicidio. Twincest. Tokio Hotel. BillxTom . TomxBill .


¿Qué fue lo que llevo a que los gemelos Kaulitz se suicidaran?

La historia de mí retorcida mente

**Flash back**

Era un día soleado, Bill estaba en la casa de su madre, muy nervioso, ya que su gemelo no estaba y ese día había escogido para confesarle sus sentimientos a Tom.

Las horas pasaban y Bill estaba cada vez mas frustrado por la soledad de su hogar, estaba a punto de encender la tele cuando alguien toco a su puerta.

_que yo sepa Tom __traía llave, y no espero visitas, así que, ¿quien puede ser? – _dijo nervioso Bill_ – sea quien sea, no le pienso abrir, no estoy de humor para visitas_

_¿__b…bill…estas ahí? _– la voz del exterior se oía calmada y divertida.

_¿__tomi? – _la voz de Bill sonaba sorprendida, y un poco molesta.

_si, ábreme tonto _– Bill se molesto por el insulto, pero no dijo nada y fue a abrir la puerta-

_¿__y tu llave?_

_Emm…la perdí – _dijo Tom con un pequeño tinte rosado en las mejillas, lo cual le pareció adorable a Bill

_¿__Bueno, como sea, tienes hambre Tomi?_

_No Bill, gracias, hace rato comí muy bien _– lo dijo con un doble sentido, el cual Bill entendió al ver la sonrisa maliciosa que se formaba en los labios de Tom

_Ehh…bueno, oye, ¿tienes algo que hacer? ¿Estas ocupado?_

_No, ¿porque lo dices?_

_¿__Crees que tu y yo podríamos hablar? Es importante – _dijo el pelinegro, empezando a sentirse nervioso de nuevo

_Claro, __¿de que se trata? _– Tom se inquieto un poco, ¿que no se suponía que entre el y su gemelo no habían secretos?

_Emm…mejor vamos a la sala _– el menor se sentía depresivo, teniendo un mal presentimiento de algo que desconocía

Llegaron a la sala, se sentaron y Tom, al ver lo nervioso que se veía Bill, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y un abrazo, mientras le susurraba al oído:

_sea lo que sea, estaré aquí contigo para apoyarte_

_gracias Tomi_

_ahora dime, ¿de que quieres hablar?_

_Emm…Tom, no vayas a reaccionar mal, pero quiero que sepas que…estoy enamorado de ti…_

El castaño se quedo unos momentos estático, para después soltarse a reír ruidosamente

_jajaja, basta Bill, aun faltan muchos meses para el __día de los inocentes, ¡¡no empieces con bromas tontas!!_

_No es una broma… - _dijo el pelinegro, mirando el suelo, sintiéndose a morir

_¡__Vamos, tu no podrías ser tan tonto como para enamorarte de mi!_

_¡¡__Ya basta!!_

Al término de esa oración, el menor tapo la boca con un calcetín que quien sabe de donde saco, miro fijamente a su gemelo, mientras que le susurraba:

- ¿_que tengo que hacer para que entiendas que enserio me enamore de ti? ¿Acaso tengo que besarte? – _el mayor miro con asombro como, al decir eso, su hermano no dejaba de mirar sus labios, con un brillo de…¿deseo?

Tom de inmediato zafo el agarre que tenia en el cuerpo de Bill, mientras retrocedía hasta topar con la pared

_bill, que…¡¡que asco!!_

_si quieres olvidado – _dijo Bill, avanzando hacia Tom unos cuantos pasos

_¡¡NO!! ¡aléjate! ¡¿Como quieres que olvide que…mi hermano GEMELO me…me…me desea!?_

_Tom, no tomes en cuenta lo que te dije, te pido que lo olvides _– dijo el pelinegro con lagrimas en los ojos, acercándose aun mas al castaño

Tom, al ver que su hermano se le seguía acercando, lo empujo fuertemente, haciéndolo caer

_no te me vuelves a acercar en tu vida, __¡¿entendiste?!_

_Pero Tomi…_

_¡¡__Cállate!! ¡¿No entiendes que lo que sientes es repulsivo y que te quiero lejos?! – _dijo Tom a su hermano, mientras el se adelantaba y Bill retrocedía con una expresión de miedo y tristeza infinita en su rostro

_Me…¿me quieres lejos Tomi?_

_¡Por supuesto! ¿en que idioma debo decírtelo para que lo entiendas?- _bill bajo su mirada y estuvo unos segundos estático, antes de responder

_A…__así será…adiós Tom, fue un gusto haberte conocido – _dijo Bill con el rostro bañado en lagrimas negras, por el delineador, y una sonrisa forzada en el rostro, mientras se dirigía a su cuarto

Tom, por mientras se dirigió al suyo, recordando las palabras de Bill en su mente una y otra vez, así como la expresión destruida de este

''_**fue un gusto haberte conocido**__**''**_

Que planeaba, ¿dejarlo?

La simple idea hacia que el estomago de Tom se revolviera inquieto, desagradable, mientras una lagrima bajaba por su rostro al imaginar a Bill diciéndole adiós, con sus maletas en la puerta y una mirada triste

Trato de conciliar el sueño, pero no lo logro debido a que pudo llegar a escuchar los sollozos de su hermano, casi inaudibles, pero no para Tom, el los escuchaba como si su gemelo se los estuviera gritando en la cara.

Esperaba que no duraran mucho, para así poder dormir. Pero paso todo lo contrario.

Duraron toda la noche. Todo el día siguiente y toda la noche siguiente.

Tom estaba desesperado. Bill no había salido de su habitación para comer, para tomar agua. Ni siquiera para ir al baño.

El castaño se rió un poco al pensar que Bill se había convertido en extraterrestre, ya que solo se alimentaba de sollozos.

Dejo de hacerlo al recordar que el era el motivo por el que su hermano estaba así.

Su madre llego a la mañana siguiente, hizo un delicioso desayuno y llamo a los gemelos para que bajaran a comer.

Tom apenas tardo unos minutos en bajar.

Su madre noto que el castaño tenía puestos unos lentes de sol.

Eso le extraño, pero no mucho y rápidamente entablo conversación con su hijo

_hola Tom, ya extrañaba verte_

_yo también a ti mama, ¿como estuvo tu viaje?_

_Bien hijo, algo cansado el vuelo, pero bien. Y dime, ¿como han estado bill y tu?_

_Emm_…- Tom pensó en decirle o no la verdad a su madre, y opto por mentirle_ – bien_

_Y por cierto, __¿donde esta tu hermano?_

_Supongo que se durmió_

_¿__Puedes ir por el?_

Tom se puso muy nervioso, no había vuelto a ver a Bill desde que lo rechazo, hubiera pensado que el pelinegro murió, de no haber sido que todo el día escucho sus tristes sollozos

_emm…claro, voy por el _- el castaño no dejo de pensar en como lo recibiría su hermano, si es que lo recibía.

Toco a su puerta. Un toque. Nada. Dos toques. Nada. Tres toques. Nada.

Tom decidió entrar, necesitaba cerciorarse de que su hermano seguía vivo.

Al entrar, escucho el desagradable chirrido de la puerta del cuarto de Bill. Echo un vistazo, todo estaba muy oscuro, a pesar que era de día.

Entre toda esa negrura, logro distinguir la silueta de Bill, quien yacía sentado al pie de su cama, con la mirada perdida y el rostro bañado en lagrimas, como la ultima vez que lo había visto. Tenía incluso la misma ropa. Tom noto que su hermano se veía muy pálido y demacrado, además de que tenía unas ojeras enormes y sus normalmente suaves y calidos labios, estaban totalmente resecos.

A Tom se le rompió el corazón al ver en ese estado a su hermoso hermano.

Un momento - pensó Tom – ¿hermoso hermano? Necesitaba comida urgentemente, al igual que su gemelo

Se acerco a el y lo sacudió suavemente, en un intento de sacarlo de su trance

_bill, mama nos llamo a comer, ven por favor._

El menor no cambio ni un solo centímetro, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Tom, al ver que su igual no respondió, decidió cargarlo hasta llevarlo a la cocina, incomodándose por el contacto

En cuanto lo levanto, Bill dejo de respirar, y casi inmediatamente, se desmayo.

Tom se aterro al pensar lo peor, y decidió pedir ayuda a su madre

_¡¡__mama!! ¡¡Auxilio!!_

_¿__Que pasa hijo?_

_¡¡__Bill!! ¡¡Esta mal!! ¡¡Corre!!_

Su madre corrió escaleras arriba a velocidad demonio, para encontrarse con Bill y Tom, el primero tan mal, que ni siquiera ella, su madre, nunca lo había visto así, y el segundo con una expresión aterrorizada en su rostro

Rápidamente corrió para tomar en brazos a su pequeño hijo, el cual, al dejar de sentir la piel de Tom, despertó.

_¿__que paso? – _su voz sonaba inexpresiva y ronca

_nada, no paso nada – _respondió su mama_ – bill, hijo, hice tu comida favorita, baja a desayunar por favor, Tom y yo tenemos que hablar_

_me da igual_

Después de decir eso, bill bajo a la mesa, mientras Simone miraba a Tom con un rostro inescrutable

_tom,__ ¿que le paso a tu hermano?_

_Emm… ¿no lo se?_

Simone se inquieto ante la respuesta de Tom, como si fuese una mentira.

Se quedo unos momentos a reflexionar aquello.

_Dime una cosa Tom, __¿quieres a tu hermano?_

_Su-supongo mama_

_¿__Tu y el se hicieron muchas promesas de niños verdad?_

_Creo…pero…_

_¿__Una de ellas era cuidarse el uno al otro, me equivoco?_

_No…_

_Entonces, ¿como pudiste dejar que llegara a ese estado?_

La culpa carcomió aun mas a Tom, sabia que su madre tenia razón y eso le partía el alma, al imaginarse a Bill en la noche, sollozando desconsoladamente, con ese cuerpo demacrado.

Tom volvió a la realidad, miro a su madre. Tenia lagrimas en sus ojos.

_eso no te incumbe_

Simone dejo ir una fuerte cachetada a Tom, totalmente furiosa_._

_claro que me incumbe, ¡¡ustedes son mis hijos!!_

_¡¡__Entonces que te lo cuente Bill!!_

Tom se fue furioso a la mesa, encontrándose de nuevo con su gemelo, este tenía una vez mas la mirada ausente, su plato estaba intacto, y el tenia más lagrimas en sus ojos

Se sentó en el asiento mas lejano de su hermano, minutos después llego su madre con mas lagrimas, se acerco a Bill y le dijo

_Bill, __¿que tienes? ¿Tom te hizo algo?_

Tom sintió miedo de que Bill dijera la verdad y su madre los intentara separar, pero ocurrió lo contrario

_¿__porque Tom tendría que haberme hecho algo?_

_Oh, no lo se, ¿tal vez porque solo has estado con el todos estos días?_

_No, no es así_

Empezaron a comer en silencio, todos menos Bill

_hijo, ¿no tienes hambre?_

_No mama, así estoy bien_

_¿__Que has comido últimamente?_

_Digamos que me he alimentado de la repulsión de alguien en los últimos días_

_¿__Eh?_

Tom se molesto mucho por esa contestación, aunque tenía razón. Lo que el sentía era repulsión… ¿o no?

No se sentía exactamente así en esos momentos, mas como su gemelo se digno a levantarle la mirada, su orgullo le hizo devolvérsela con odio y asco.

Inmediatamente se arrepintió, al mirar como el bello rostro de su hermano era nuevamente surcado con lágrimas, como sus finas facciones estaban desfiguradas por una mueca de dolor, la cual trato de disimular rápidamente

Simone se levanto de su silla inmediatamente, llego hasta el lugar de Bill, lo obligo a verla y se enfrento a el

_dime ahora mismo que fue lo que te paso, o estarás castigado jovencito_

_ya no me puedes castigar_

_claro que si_

_eso quisiera verlo_

Simone sintió deseos de dejar ir otra cachetada contra su hijo menor, pero al ver su estado y la fragilidad que emanaba, se contuvo.

_¡__no volverás a salir en tu vida!_

_me da igual_

_¡¿que te paso!_

_¿__Quieres saber la verdad?_

_¡¡__Si!!_

_Me rompieron el corazón_

Tom se sintió a morir al escuchar tal confesión por parte de Bill

_¿__quien tal tonto no te pudo valorar, Bill?_

_Eso ya no importa, ya nada importa_

_Dime quien fue, tan ciego para no verte_

_Ya te dije, no importa, lo único que importa es que ahora me odia y que no me quiere volver a ver._

Tom no pudo soportar más esa conversación. Se levanto de esa mesa y se fue directo a encerrarse a su cuarto, sintiendo su corazón en mil pedazos

_¿__Que es lo que me pasa? _– pensó Tom

Pensó y pensó, estuvo toda la noche en vela, debido a que volvió a escuchar los sollozos de su hermano.

Se detuvo a pensar en la imagen que tenia de su hermano.

Tenía unos ojos hermosos

Un cuerpo perfecto

El más grande corazón del mundo

Era más inteligente que nadie

No quería admitirlo, pero había tenido sueños eróticos con su hermano. Lo malo es que le gustaban. Le gustaba imaginarse la suave piel de Bill contra la suya. Le gustaba imaginarse las manos de su gemelo recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Le gustaba imaginar que recibía y daba caricias prohibidas a su hermano.

No quería admitirlo, pero en el fondo sabia que el también estaba enamorado de su hermano.

Quiso comprobarlo, y para eso llamo a Andreas

_¿__bueno? _– la voz de Andreas sonaba adormilada

_hola Andy_

_¿__Tom? ¿Para que me despiertas a las 5.00 a.m.?_

_Tengo una duda_

_¿__Y para eso me despiertas tan temprano?_

_Si_

_¿__Porque no le preguntaste a Bill?_

Golpe bajo para Tom

_eso ya no importa, ahora, __¿puedo preguntarte algo?_

_¿__Tengo opción?_

_No. Dime. ¿Que pasa cuando crees que alguien es perfecto, que no tiene un solo defecto, lo quieres mas que a nadie y siempre tratas de hacerlo feliz?_

_Tom, ¿no es obvio?_

_¿__Obvio que?_

_¡¡__Estas enamorado!!_

_¿!__Que?!_

_¿__Quien fue la chica que te robo el corazón?_

Tom colgó rápidamente la llamada, no quería pensar que estaba enamorado de su…¿hermano?

Sentía la cabeza dar vueltas, todo lo veía confuso.

Parecía no oír más los lloriqueos de su hermano, pero se puso un poco más atento y pudo escucharlos claramente. Tristes. Acabados.

Continúo pensando

¿Qué podía hacer?

Tenía dos opciones

Primera. Volver, decirle a su hermano que había sido un idiota, que lo perdonara, que el también lo amaba y vivir felices por siempre, condenados por la sociedad.

Segunda. No volver con su hermano, nunca confesarle su amor, acostarse con cualquiera para ver si se podía olvidar de su hermano y tener un fin promedio. Pero aceptado por la sociedad.

Aun no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, no podía creer que el fuera Gay.

_tal vez no eres gay Tom, solo eres Billsexual – _pensó Tom_ – dios, ¡¿que cosas pienso?!_

Por eso se decidió por la segunda opción, no quería seguir deseando cosas que estaban prohibidas.

Se durmió pensando en eso, ignorando los sollozos de su hermano, lo cual hizo que Tom soñara con el.

Soñó que estaba en su cuarto, escuchando a Bill llorar, entonces, Tom se decidió por declararle su amor.

Fue y le dijo. Bill, en cuanto escucho eso, brinco sobre el y lo beso, le dio el beso más apasionante de su vida.

De un momento para otro, ambos estaban totalmente cubiertos de sudor, enredados en las sabanas, entregándose mutuamente, mientras Bill no dejaba de decir ''te amo Tomi'' ''oh, dios, cuanto te amo'' '' nunca me dejes amor'' '' no se que haría sin ti'' ''eres perfecto'' mas muchas otras incoherencias, cada vez que su hermano le demostraba su amor físicamente.

Pasaron un rato igual, hasta que llegaron a su punto máximo y se tiraron en la cama, dispuestos a descansar.

Estuvieron así un rato, hasta que Bill se levanto, aun desnudo, para buscar algo entre sus cajones, algo que Tom identifico como la navaja que el le dio a Bill.

_tomi, amor,__¿ cambia de opinión, si?_

_¿__De que hablas cariño?_

_De tus dos opciones, elige la primera, elígeme a mi_

_Bill…_

_Anda Tomi, ya veras que los dos seremos muy felices juntos_

_Pero…_

_Prometo cumplir todos tus caprichos, prometo entregarme a ti completamente, permíteme hacerte feliz._

_Lo que pasa es que…_

_¿__Es que, que Tom? ¿Tienes miedo a decir que te enamoraste de mi?_

_No entiendes…_

Bill acerco peligrosamente su rostro al de Tom, y le susurro muy lentamente

_Tomi, no me obligues a tomar medidas drásticas_

_¿__Dr…drásticas?_

_Mira_

Entonces Bill se alejo de Tom, tomo la navaja y la deslizo suave, pero firmemente por su muñeca izquierda, provocando un corte profundo.

La sangre empezó a salir juguetonamente de su brazo, cayendo rápidamente al cuerpo de Tom.

_¡¡__bill!! ¡¡No!!_

Para cuando Tom se dio cuenta, estaba en su habitación, llorando nervioso.

Ese había sido el mejor sueño de su vida, pero también a la vez su peor pesadilla.

Aun a pesar de su sueño, decidió seguir con la segunda opción

Y así empezó la tortura para ambos gemelos

Bill, por su parte, cada vez se veía mas triste y decaído, cada vez comía menos y también sus horas de sueño disminuyeron continuamente.

A la vez, Tom empezó a salir cada vez con mas mujeres, dispuesto a olvidarse de su hermano, pero cada vez que alguien que no fuera su gemelo lo tocaba, se sentía a morir. Se empezaba a destrozar por dentro

Pasaron así días

Día tras día

Uno tras otro

Lentamente, sin ningún significado

Ningún otro sentimiento más que la culpa y la tristeza invadía el hogar de los Kaulitz

Todo paso, hasta llegar al mes de lastimera tortura

Fue entonces cuando Bill tomo la decisión que marcaría el fin de todos

Decidió dejarle una ultima carta a Tom, para hacerle saber lo importante que fue para el.

_**(Me da igual songfic, oneshot)**_

Después de escribirle la carta, tomo su hermosa navaja, la deslizo por sus muñecas con mucha fuerza y se dejo llevar…

Mientras tanto, Tom iba de camino a su casa, ya había tomado su decisión. Se disculparía con su gemelo por todo, luego le declararía su amor y estaría con el por siempre, sin importarle nada mas.

Entro a su casa corriendo directo al cuarto de su hermano, teniendo la apremiante necesidad de verlo en ese mismo instante, horrorizándose ante la imagen que tenia delante

Bill tirado en el piso, sus muñecas cortadas ya sin sangre y una navaja junto a una carta

De inmediato Tom comprendió lo que había pasado

Se arrodillo a un costado del cuerpo sin vida de su hermano y se puso a descargar todo el dolor que tenía acumulado desde hace un mes

_¡¡__no Bill!! ¡¿Como pudiste hacerme esto!? ¡¡Yo, yo por fin lo iba a admitir!! ¡¡Íbamos a ser felices los dos!! ¡¡Vuelve por favor Bill!! Vuelve y…y…¡¡prometo que ya no te haré daño!! ¡¡Seremos los dos contra el mundo, como de niños!!_

Se inclino y abrazo su cuerpo. Ya no era lo mismo. Ya no tenía vida.

Beso sus labios. Ya no era igual. Ya no tenía alma.

Por más que Tom grito y se desahogo, su Bill no volvió nunca más

Después de pasar dos horas llorando en vano, se dio cuenta de que la carta era para el

La leyó atentamente, para luego volver a llorar por su… ya muerta mitad.

Su madre lo encontró cuatro horas mas tarde, llorando como un niño pequeño frente al cuerpo sin vida de su hermano.

Todo lo demás pasó como un momento confuso para Tom, como una mancha borrosa.

Cuando por fin reparo en lo que estaba haciendo, estaba en su cuarto, escribiéndole una carta a Bill, para después ir a acompañarlo al infinito

_**(Los **__**mal aventurados no lloran songfic, oneshot)**_

Tom sentía como su vida lo iba abandonando poco a poco, transportando su alma a un lugar desconocido.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, estaba viendo su cuerpo desde otro ángulo, ya no era ese Tom

Lo único que veía era un Tom muerto, una habitación desordenada y un… ¿ángel? Llorando por Tom a su lado, gritando que resistiera

Tardo milésimas de segundos en reconocer ese peinado tan peculiar y esa hechizante voz

Decidió acercarse a el y estar claro de una vez, así que camino en dirección suya

_un ángel tan hermoso como tu no debería estar llorando por un tipo que no vale la pena, ¿no crees?_

El ángel se volteo hacia Tom

_¡¿__T…tomi?! ¿eres tú?_

* * *

_Bill, no digas nada, deja por favor que te aclare todo._

_Te…te escucho tomi_

Tom tomo una gran bocanada de aire y comenzó

_Bill, con el pasar del tiempo me di cuenta de que yo también estoy enamorado de ti, juro que quería confesártelo _– al terminar de decir esto los ojos de Bill brillaron con el resplandor que Tom tanto adoraba_ – pase todo un mes intentando ocultar mi amor, fui un tonto insensible, lo se, cuando ya no pude mas, fui decidido a aclararlo todo, pero fue cuando llegue y vi que tu…que…- _la voz de Tom comenzó a entrecortarse y sus ojos a llenarse de lagrimas_ – te…habías…suicidado…bill, yo…_

Las palabras de Tom fueron interrumpidas por un dulce beso que el pelinegro le dio a su hermano. Su primer beso. Por primera vez agradeció no necesitar oxigeno.

Cuando los labios del mayor fueron liberados, este volvió a hablar.

_¡¡__oh, Bill!! ¡¡No tienes una maldita idea de cuanto te amo!!_

_Yo también a ti tomi, te amo tanto…_

Volvieron a besarse, esta vez las manos de Tom no se quedaron quietas y recorrieron toda la espalda de su hermano, maravillado ante la suavidad de su piel

_eres mejor que en mis sueños…mil veces mejor…_

_¿__eh?_

_Umm…emm… ¡¡nada!! _– las mejillas de Tom se pusieron de un color rosa-rojizo, dándole un aspecto adorable

_Tomi, a tu gemelo no le puedes mentir_

_¡¡__Esta bien!! Lo que pasa es que me da mucha pena_

_Dilo tomi, ya todo va a estar bien_

_Yo…yo te soñaba todas las noches bill…y creía que mis sueños eran perfectos…pero estaba totalmente equivocado…_

_No entiendo amor_

_Eres cien mil veces mejor que mi mas perfecto sueño contigo Bill, nada se compara contigo en la realidad, eres increíble Bill, eres…perfecto_

_No tanto como tu_

_Eso es muy, muy discutible, pero prefiero hacer otra cosa_

_¿__Que?_

_Cierra los ojos_

Bill le obedeció y en cuanto los cerro su cuello se vio atacado por la boca de su gemelo, dándole pequeños besos alrededor de este y de su rostro, pasando por sus labios, pero nunca quedándose en ellos, mientras sus manos sostenían sus caderas, hasta que no se resistió y fue directo a la boca del menor, disfrutando como nunca ese momento

_bonita forma de aprovechar el tiempo hermanito_

_umm…gracias…_

_sabes, nunca pensé que te atreverías a venir por mi, a este lado del mundo_

_¿__porque no vendría por la persona que mas amo?_

_Umm…no lo se_

_Bill, no tienes idea de lo malos que fueron los días en los que tuve que aguantar sin ti_

_De hecho si lo se_

_¿__Como?_

_Tomi, por si no lo notaste, me convertí en tu ángel guardián, pude ver todo lo que hiciste en este tiempo_

_Bill, tu siempre has sido mi ángel, en la vida y en la muerte_

_¿__Puedo mostrarte algo increíble?_

_Mmm…ya te estoy viendo bill…_

_No bobo – _le dio bill mientras le daba un pequeño zape en la cabeza a tom y se ruborizaba_ – me refería a este nuevo mundo_

_Ahhh, te referías a eso, claro, me gustaría conocer todo lo que hay por aquí a fondo, mas a mi perfecto ángel_

_Te amo tomi_

_Te amo bill, mi bill._


End file.
